


Memento.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, eat fruit kids, it's good for the body, it's sin, this my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: They're supposed to hate each other, so they do





	Memento.

“I hate you.” She said out of the blue, though her expression carrying more tiredness than any other emotion.

 

“I know” The other woman simply answered, sitting there like she couldn’t be bothered by anything at all.

 

It was the same like when they first started meeting, fighting every time they met, like they weren’t able to fathom any other feeling between each other more than hate and frustration; they were ice and lava meeting in the middle of a volcano explosion, repelling themselves painfully but unable to be really apart from each other. They examined each other’s expression in the search of anything that resembled compassion or even pity, but they found none; it was like a game of chess that had gone too far.

 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” She continues, trying to set something off in Jihyo’s expression.

 

“You shouldn’t, yet here you are.” The woman sighs, amber colored liquid moving slowly in the glass she’s holding, almost as tempting as the skin the barely-opened blouse reveals on sinful fashion.

 

Mina takes the time to appreciate the porcelain skin on Jihyo’s neck and collarbones, where her branding used to be when she was younger and more careless about getting inside of the wolves’ den, on the skin that doesn’t belong to her, or to anyone for that matter; she stares at the red lipstick decorating lips she used to dread like they were poison, but she silently rejoiced in the memory of the times when she could ruin her as much as she did when she bit her there. Pure evilness dripped from her smile, slowly growing when Jihyo stared at her legs a bit too long, and she stood from the sofa, eager to push things further.

 

She watched the woman taking the glass to her lips and taking a slow sip, blinking a bit too fast for a second when their eyes made contact once again; Mina wandered around the room, making herself comfortable in Jihyo’s studio; she examined everything she could put her hands on, of course, under the impassive gaze of the object of her hatred.

 

“This it’s going to end up really badly.”

 

“That’s off discussion, we both know it already.”

 

“Then why don’t you stop me?”

 

“Why don’t you do it?” She quickly retaliates, and Mina just shrugs, uninterested in the pictures placed on Jihyo’s walls.

 

The truth is that neither of them really has an answer; they used to solve any doubt between them with a meeting and a very dangerous endeavor under Jihyo’s sheets, sometimes on her desk, or in her kitchen (Mina is very fond of a memory on the backseat of the other woman’s car, after irritating Jihyo so much she had to stop by the highway at night and “give her a lesson”).

 

They were slowly becoming shells of human beings when they decided to end things off, unable to empathize with each other; they became wolves waiting for the exact moment to go after each other’s necks and tear them apart. They were used to rule over their own lives and emotions with the time, but they had become colliding storms waiting to destroy everything around them when they gravitated around each other.

 

Jihyo sighed, apparently bored of watching Mina’s curious motions around her studio; it wasn’t like anything changed at all, Jihyo knew she was trying to buy time before she let out another smart remark in answer to her words, that or kiss her to shut her up.

 

She was at a point where she thought about how much she really knew her, and if the years that passed by with them apart from each other had done anything at all to change their personalities or the way they reacted to closeness.

 

“When was the last time I was here?” Mina asks, trying to keep a mundane conversation while Jihyo already confirmed the fact that she was just buying time to rip her open with her two bare hands.

 

“Years ago, maybe three or four?”

 

Jihyo finished her drink and also got up, placing the glass on her desk and walking towards the equipment still resting on her work tables, not really enthusiastic about the idea of Mina touching them since she was perverse enough to break something just to keep her mind games going.

 

“And how many women have you fucked in this same studio?” Mina inquired as it was simply a question about the weather, but it wasn’t unexpected, so her question was answered as smoothly as her own words slipped from her tongue.

 

“I don’t fuck people in my studio. As you might have noticed, I have very expensive equipment, the kind that’s really hard to get; It’s better to keep that kind of exchanges outside this room.”

 

“Things have changed then.”

 

“I don’t know what you expected, it has been a long time anyway.”

 

They don’t agree out loud, but ironically their silence speaks volumes; neither of them dares to close the very uncomfortable and very wide distance between each other, and that only made Jihyo realize how much she still affected Mina, even if it was just by her presence. Still, she didn’t know about her true intentions there, so it could be just a mere trick she was trying to play, just to make sure she had at least a bit of imaginary control on what they both were.

 

When she took one of her cameras from the rack, she purposefully let her high heels echo at every step she took, smirking at the way in which Mina’s fingers twitched and her head moved at the same pace she did across the studio, not really looking at her but very aware of her position inside the studio.

 

Mina just kept tracing several photographs with the tips of her fingers, taping a couple of them when she found faces pretty enough to call her attention.

 

Not as much as Jihyo though, never like them.

 

The insane bit of her mind let Mina believe for the longest of times that Jihyo and she together were the incarnation of sin and blessing, her egocentric ways letting everyone around them know how superior they were in terms of looks and overall presence. The Japanese woman was especially smitten by the nickname they got as a couple from the people that actually found out about their relationship, people that basically worshipped them as goddesses.

 

“I heard you became a very high-class professional, magazines are dying to get you.”

 

The photographer only hums for a second, eyes trailing towards an orange she forgot there from her lunch time.

 

“Did you come here just to compliment me, Mina? That’s not very you, if I’m to be honest.” Jihyo finally said, leaning on her work table to look at Mina in mock disapproval and taking the half-peeled orange into her hands; she knew the Japanese woman hated to be belittled in any way, that including people assuming they knew what she was thinking.

 

She wanted to burst out laughing when she saw Mina’s jaw clench briefly at her words, but the smile soon replaced the neutral expression on her face as she finally gave up on looking around and settled on looking at her instead.

 

“As arrogant as they come… How displeasing.”

 

“And you are still the same, Mina, and it angers you so much that I changed, it’s becoming very hilarious to see.” Jihyo provoked this time and watched how Mina’s composed stance suddenly resembled a predator ready to strike. “Do I still affect you that much that’s becoming hard to breathe with me standing so far away even when we’re on the same room?”

 

“You’re giving yourself too much credit, when you’re the one who’s clinging to that table like it’s your lifeline… It was a good try though, I’ll give you that.”

 

Jihyo arched one of her eyebrows and Mina smirked.

 

And as much as they both changed as individuals, they still became the same storm of cravings whenever their eyes met even for the briefest of moments; skins reacted and pupils dilated little by little as they caught on each other’s slight movements and memorized each sound escaping the lips they already knew by heart.

 

Mina already knew what Jihyo was hiding beneath the silks and fabrics, and Jihyo at the same time knew her way around the map on her skin. They knew hell like they built it themselves and they travelled through heaven like it belonged to them; lust and pride as a sin branded on their eyes as they practically ate each other at a torturous slow pace and the angels resting on their tongues when they were fighting back the words of longing.

 

“It’s like I still taste you, looking at me like that.” Mina said, slowly getting rid of the jacket covering the panel dress adjusting to her curves, making it a show for Jihyo’s eyes when she threw the disposed clothing item over the sofa and the skin of her arms made her appearance.

 

She remembered the effect it had on her every time Jihyo strongly grabbed her wrists and how good it used to hurt when she let her bite on her shoulder.

 

“It’s funny how it lingers, but it happens… It’s us anyway.” Jihyo replies, letting go of the table to roll up the sleeves of her blouse up to her elbows. She took the camera and the orange she left behind her and deft fingers started maneuvering the lens when she walked back to the sofa and calmly sat on it, pleased when she saw the narcissistic glint on Mina’s eyes when she noticed what she was doing.

 

Raising her chin in defiance, she let her fingers trace down the material of her dress in order to pull it up slowly, only to the point where Jihyo could she most of her thighs without really getting to catch beyond that.

 

A sneer left the photographer’s lips when she thought about how easily Mina could get off when a camera was pointing at her direction, probably because she seemed to find excitement in watching herself in the reflection of the lens. Yet, she still let the orange on the armrest of the sofa and her finger placed itself on the shutter button, feeding her ego by letting her hear the sound of the camera capturing the slow way in which she closed the distance until her legs barely touched Jihyo’s knees.

 

Of course, she had to make it a show and slide her lame excuse for an underwear slide down her legs and onto the floor.

 

“Filthy” Jihyo says, and Mina knows her well enough to know in which way she intended the word to be caught, so she just smiles and lets the camera capture every angle of the corrupted image of desire.

 

Their breathing falls as a victim of their physical urges when they try to conceal them, and Mina lets herself find a place on Jihyo’s lap, fingers clinging on the photographer’s waist as she places her thighs at each side of her hips. She presses forward to make her touch the main focus of the woman under her, for once, she wants to end her sanity to the point where she forgets her own name.

 

Jihyo smirks in victory at the images being captured on her camera, having the upper hand without even making herself evident; Mina had lost in the game, the lust on her eyes growing desperate as she refuses to let go of her camera, clicking away images of her dress sliding up her thighs all the way to her hips and her barely open lips letting out uneven breaths full of need and possessiveness. She gives in only a little bit, setting the camera aside for a second as she watches with satisfaction the show the other woman is giving her, without even moving her hands to touch her.

 

She finds true pleasure in the power she holds over the seductress on her lap.

 

“I hate you.” Mina hisses, both of her hands clawing at Jihyo’s shoulders, holding onto her blouse as she tries to resist the impulse to grind on her lap, the heat between her legs radiating so much that was impossible for the other woman to not notice.

 

It felt humiliating to fall again into the rabbit’s hole so easily.

 

And Jihyo just gifts her with the knowing smile she despises so much, like the cat that got the mouse; Mina fell into her trap and now she was struggling to keep afloat. She refuses to beg for a touch, for more friction or even a couple sinful words to satiate the ever-growing magnetism that brought them back together.

 

“Do you, now?” The woman under her huskily says, and Mina can’t help but groan when she sees the camera set aside and Jihyo undoing a couple more buttons of her blouse, probably to keep her temperature even, or just to tease her even more, Mina wasn’t entirely sure. “You’re going to wrinkle my shirt.“

 

Mina presses her eyes closed, trying to tune out her words and the inferiority she felt under that powerful gaze; Jihyo had the control back again and she hated how much she liked the idea of being ruined once again by her. She makes herself comfortable in the darkness she imposed over herself as she starts to grind against Jihyo’s crotch, biting her lower lip in order to keep the groans at bay.

 

Jihyo just lets herself admire the infernal piece of art that is Mina as she moves fluidly and expertly on her lap; she watches the way in which the veins on her neck make themselves visible as she throws back her head in pleasure, lips barely open to breath properly and soft tresses framing the image as she lets her hair move loosely at every wave of her hips; she rejoices herself on the water-like movements of her body, the way in which her nails pierce the material of her blouse and press into her skin deliciously as she fights the moans clearly bubbling on her chest.

 

Being a voyeur was the biggest cliché she could impose herself considering her profession, but god, she was enjoying the imagery from the very front row.

 

One of her hands reached again for the camera, but only to press the recording button before she allowed herself a small treat, letting her thumbs trace small circles on Mina’s inner thighs, which immediately reacted to her, trained muscles twitching under her touch.

 

“You should leave, Mina.” She smiles at the small whine leaving her lips as she presses strongly, deepening her grinding. “Didn’t you _hate_ me so much?”

 

“Shut up” Mina moans, eyes strongly pressed close, so she can’t see the smug look on Jihyo’s face, because she fell again and no matter how luxurious the shine of gold was, it _still burnt when melting_ , setting everything on fire. She’s so lost in the labyrinth that she doesn’t even notice how her own hands end up on Jihyo’s stomach, bracing herself to keep going because it’s shame what makes her blood burn when she notices her wetness couldn’t be concealed anymore, not with the buttons of her pants pressing so deliciously against her skin

 

She does not dare to open her eyes when she feels Jihyo shifting and leaning forward, breathing against her neck.

 

“I told you were going to wrinkle my shirt” She whispers, and Mina feels the _too familiar_ touch of a belt around her wrists, tightening as much as her stomach did when she realizes she can’t resist her anymore. A chuckle, and she hears the click of the camera again, her muscles twitching in anticipation and the heat on her body making her want to crawl out of her own skin. “I’m going to ruin you.”

 

The words shouldn’t affect her so much, but another whimper bubbles up her throat and escapes into thick air.

 

Jihyo knows it isn’t over yet, she knows Mina’s body and of course she knows her mind and her poisonous tongue, but it’s so wonderful to see how much it takes her to clear her mind enough to say anything to attack her.

 

Jihyo’s daring, that was what got her so far in the business and into Mina’s life; the woman on her lap felt attracted to her unexpected ways from the beginning and they worked so well because there wasn’t such a thing as love burdening them. It was power, that and the madness clouding her mind, driven by hate and desire collapses to a point where the real danger it’s revealed: Jihyo is so much worse than Mina.

 

She reaches for the peeled orange on the armrest and takes a segment into her mouth, the perverted side of her chuckling at the sweetness of the fruit releasing its juices on her tongue when she bites on it.

 

The citric smell mixed with Jihyo’s perfume it’s what ends up making Mina open her eyes and moan when she sees her slide another piece of orange between her lips at the same time that the button of her pant touches a _really good_ spot between her legs.

 

“A part of me is glad that you didn’t change as much as I did.” The photographer starts, taking a single segment of the orange between her fingers. “That would’ve been disappointing.”

 

“I never aimed to please you, Jihyo, nor anyone.” Comes the breathless reply, full of spite as she grunts and tries to rush her movements to reach her peak and just be over with it. “You’re just a pretty toy with a nice voice, nothing more, nothing less.”

 

The photographer chuckles, a graceful movement of her hand as she reaches out and holds Mina’s jaw, pressing her thumb against Mina’s red lips to get her mouth open; She almost commented on the pathetic attempt from the woman to resist whatever stunt she wanted to pull off, but decided against it for the sake of her own entertainment. Jihyo silently whished for a tripod, because the way in which the orange segment slides on Mina’s mouth would’ve been a very nice shot for her collection.

 

Mina finally gives her a challenge, her tongue slipping past her lips to meet the orange piece and lick it slowly, and _God_ that definitely did things to Jihyo’s self-control.

 

But she was worse than Mina.

 

The fingers on her jaw slid down softly, finding their long-lost place around her throat, Mina’s breath got caught when she felt her thumb pressing against her pulse point and a chill ran down her back when the piece of orange was taken away from her mouth and pressed against her thigh instead.

 

“How ironic, thinking of me as a toy when I’m the one doing as she pleases with you.” Jihyo mocks her, and Mina trembles when the piece of fruit starts moving, her own body stopping its movement abruptly because the realization comes too late to her. “I told you I was going to ruin you.”

 

A gasp resounds on the studio when Jihyo presses the orange against her clit, her hips twitching when the action makes the fruit spill juices against her. The photographer is careful to not break her newly discovered tool, but her own eagerness puts up a battle, her fingers tensing around the woman’s neck for a couple seconds before getting loose again, just holding her there for her own amusement while _she fucks Myoui Mina with a piece of orange_.

 

Her own moan isn’t held back because the sole idea it’s so satisfying.

 

She takes the chance, and she dances around it in victory; she pulls her by the neck and kisses her fully because she knows her mind it’s blank at the moment she starts toying with the orange segment around the Japanese woman’s entrance and she swallows her moan.

 

Mina hates how much Jihyo tastes like bourbon and orange, and she hates the burning feeling on her body, taking the last bit of her sanity as she willingly lets the photographer enter her with such a seemingly innocent object, slowly teasing her and sliding in and out so easily that Mina gets to the point she actually considers _begging_ for mercy.

 

Disgusting.

 

Yet she loves it so much.

 

She becomes a mess of limbs and heated skin when she lets Jihyo’s tongue shamelessly imitate the movement happening between her legs, only inside her mouth and depriving her from any logical thought besides the instinctual need to reach her bliss; Mina becomes the animal when Jihyo already proved to be the beast.

 

Her hips start moving desperately against the foreign object accompanying the photographer’s fingers, and she feels the blood rushing towards her lower belly when she approaches the orgasm, white noise replacing the messy wet sounds her body’s responsible for.

 

She’s so close that she stops breathing, and Jihyo’s fingers around her throat don’t have anything to do with that for the first time.

 

But then, she stops.

 

And Mina is sure she’s going to die right there, in her arms.

 

And she surrenders, her core pulsing against Jihyo’s pants.

 

“Jihyo… _Please_ ” Just one more push, just one more touch, everything, anything.

 

“You said it yourself, Mina, you shouldn’t have come here.”

 

“You’re sick.” She husks out, gathering all her strength to move against her lap and find her release, her thigs trembling as she practically soaks the other woman’s clothes, the fly of her pants gifting her with the friction she needs.

 

“I’m not sick” Jihyo grins, and Mina’s back feels like someone threw a bucket of cold water at her when she sees the infamous piece of orange approaching the photographer’s lips. “This is sick.”

 

It’s shameful, embarrassing because her body shakes and she comes undone just by the sight of a woman eating a fucking piece of orange, hot fluids running down her thighs to Jihyo’s designer pants.

 

Leave it to Jihyo to make such an innocent act as eating a fruit the most sinful thing she had ever experienced.

 

The photographer just smiles when she’s done, licking her fingers on purpose to rile Mina up, a satisfied air around her as she watches her shiver, helpless and still wanting.

 

“You didn’t change, Mina.” She finally says when she releases her wrists, and the Japanese woman looks at her lips, cheeks flaming red and not daring to guess if the drop running down her chin is orange juice or… “You’re just as sweet as the first time I tasted you.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Oh but I did it first” She chuckles “I have to admit I love your spirit very much.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t” Jihyo shakes her head and reaches beside them to take the camera and press the stop button, to Mina’s surprise and utter dismay. “Not yet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back; I know this isn't at all my usual content, like at all, but I wanted to give this genre a try for once. I hope you liked it and as always thank you for reading and supporting me.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in supporting my work and upcoming projects, I'm setting up this Patreon (RaccoonEyedNerd, the link it's on my twitter too); I'll be posting content there regulary starting next week and it'll be there before anywhere else, you guys can get pretty interesting content in exchange for your support, including side notes, art and special fic comissions. I'd be forever grateful.
> 
> Have a nice day/night/lunch(?)


End file.
